Oichi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Oichi has been described as one of the most tragic people within the world; she has slowly lost her sanity due to the fact that her Devil fruit powers. All of those memories filling her head, she had finally lost her grip on reality and now is roaming the lands in a retardation state. Acting much like a child, but she does suffer from split personalities. The most prominent personality to her is her child like qualities, in her speech, actions and every other action that she does. She will ask question in this childish voice, often disturbing her opponents. She does like to wonder off as well, going off to any location as she sees as “fun”. Her ideas of fun are very twisted, cruel and insane what she does often finding chaos and war as a fun thing to do. She like to take her fun very slow and steady to her opponents, showing that she really enjoys the thrill of battle and suffering. The most disturbing attribute to her childish is that she has a love for many dark things. Such as demons, the smell and feeling of death, making her a twisted woman who has no honor in anything. As this childish persona she does have little fits like most small children do, but with this fits she takes it out on others and towns. With this also she has a great fear of a few things; she is often scared of some men because she thinks that they might be one of the “evil” ones. She seems to be terrified of the “evil” men, even to the point of screaming in fear and believing that all men are scary until they show her something that they are kind. She also has a hate for children as well, because they are taking all of the attention away from her so she will do whatever is needed to get rid of those children. She however does ask a lot of questions from her opponents, which then she may get a start an attack. These “attacks” are really memories that she sees in her head and in her dreams these dreams become so bad that she cannot sleep and she will go off sleep walking. Then in turn she will become unstable, when this happens she will often come out screaming and become insane. She has been known to have episodes of night terrors as well, in which she will have such a strong belief in her dreams that if she sees a certain person she can do a number of things to them. From running away from them, she has been known to follow certain people because she thinks that they can help her or she finds them “neat”. Upon finding the person Oichi might do a number of things, the strangest is that she kissed a woman to whom she thought was a man. She has been outcaste and shunned by others because of her own problems, which in turns fuels another side of her. Hidden underneath her child persona, she has another side which is her cold and cruel side. This side is much more dangerous side than her childish persona; she can become a cruel woman even crueler than what Kage Z. Bagans can become. This side of Oichi’s personality is rarely seen because most of the times she will be unstable, this side has been said to be her real side. But due the fact of her personality disorder, night terrors and sleeping walk, Oichi can never get control of herself. Although when something triggers her other side, she will do anything to win with her opponents. Having no honor in anything she does, she does as she pleases. Even though she has a complete change she does keep the childish persona often mocking others in a childish way. She has great confidents in her own abilities, Oichi acts cold and indifferent to the suffering of innocent people and of others' opinion of her methods. Boldly declaring that she is predestined to have fun as a part of heaven's and the land's design, she therefore sees any resistance to her fun as useless pursuits. She aims to continuously shock people with her games, forcing them to continuously grow past their dated expectations by destroying the old. An ingenious individual with sadistic traits, she also presents poetic barbs for her opponents in quizzical and superior manner.Although most common traits both sides share is that Oichi will walk in a drunken state often becoming unbalanced and falling to the ground. She sometimes speaks in third person, addressing herself as “Ichi”, thinking of herself as a doll than a real person. This can true because of all of her memories are really someone else’s, she has been so traumatized by the torments that Necrid and many others had subject to her that she has fully lost her sanity. Although with others running from her, she has been forced to create imagery friends that she talks to. But with her powers she can turn the “ghosts” in these creatures and release them onto the world. Although it seems Oichi has grown so unstable that she will go off singing a simple child’s song, with her traits this can get others to think very low of her. Oichi grows more and more unstable by the days passing; she grows more and more disturbed by all of the memories that she has in her mind. Oichi one of the most tragic of humans in the world, yet none come to comfort her. Her mind slowly slipping away with every memory coming into her head and person she meets. Oich truly one of the or the most tragic humans, even more than the Fallen Leper Monk Yoshitsugu. Still at what her true mind can come up with, all the memories that run throughout her sick, twisted little mind. Relationships Family Zachary Josephs Alexander Z. Bagans Unnamed Mother Kage Z Bagans Ryan Z. Bagans Necrid Bagans Fredéric Bagans Isabella B. Bagans World Government Nobles Marines Smoker Other Marines Enemies Taichibukai Kojiro Uesugi Dokugata Sima Sao Zhang Pirates Other Pirates Revolutionaries Hakushin Okashi Monkey D. Dragon Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Other Enemies Sentomaru Dr. Vegapunk Pacifista Necrid's Creatures Dreams "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages